Dawne lęki
by Arianka
Summary: Gdy Maedhros zostaje ranny, dawne lęki przypominają o sobie. Hurt/comfort ze śladami traumy po Thangorodrimie.


Napisane do whumpowego binga.  
Prompt: panic attack

* * *

 **Dawne lęki**

Zimowy zmrok zapadał szybko, a noc była zimna i wietrzna. Zwiad poruszał się szybko i cicho, żołnierze przemykali przez tereny, które jeszcze niedawno były bezpieczne. Wszystkim zależało, by jak najprędzej wrócić do twierdzy.

Wróg był bliżej, niż sądzili. Spore grupy orków zapędzały się coraz to śmielej, a ci, na których wpadli o zmierzchu, znajdowali się o półtora dnia marszu od wzgórza Himring. Tamten oddział wprawdzie przestał istnieć, gdy tylko elfowie rozdzielili się i pozbawili wroga przewagi ostrzału, ale pierwsza salwa poczyniła pewne szkody, choć na szczęście nikt nie zginął.

Maedhros próbował skupić się na tym, że przy odrobinie szczęścia wróci do zamku w tym samym składzie, w którym go opuścił. Żaden z jego elfów nie był ranny na tyle poważnie, by opóźniać marsz, a tempo narzucał on sam, choć pozwolił, by kto inny prowadził. Żadnych strat, to dobra, bardzo dobra wiadomość, powtórzył sobie kolejny raz, próbując nie pamiętać o tych gorszych. Na przykład o ćmiącym bólu w przestrzelonym ramieniu. Czy o tym, jak miecz wysunął mu się z osłabłych palców, gdy ork był ledwie kilka kroków od niego. Czy o...

Lepki, obrzydliwy strach zmusił serce do skurczenia się stanowczo zbyt szybko na wspomnienie rąk, łapiących go znienacka od tyłu i ciągnących, gdy próbował chwycić chociaż sztylet. Na myśl o pętach, które przez moment widział wokół swych nadgarstków, prawdziwego i nieistniejącego. Na wizję najczarniejszych koszmarów, które zaraz miały się ziścić, jeśli ten, który go trzymał, powlecze go dalej z powrotem do...

To był Aphedir, przypomniał sobie Maedhros, wściekły, że lada moment dostanie zadyszki, bo w płucach zdawało się brakować powietrza. Ręce, które go pochwyciły i pociągnęły w tył, należały do jego żołnierza, który rzucił się chronić rannego dowódcę. Elf, nie ork. Kompan. Przyjaciel.

– Robimy godzinny postój – zarządził Maedhros, gdy niebo rozjaśniło się nieco ponurym, pochmurnym porankiem. – Rozstawić warty, zjeść i odpocząć. Ranni do środka.

Oddział rozproszył się sprawnie po niewielkiej kotlince. Maedhros wyznaczył czujki i poszedł sprawdzić z dwoma zwiadowcami, czy zapasy pozostawione w pobliskiej kryjówce nadal tam były. Zadowolony, że nikt ani nic nie naruszyło szczelnie zabitej i nasmołowanej beczki, a zapas drewna wciąż leżał we właściwym miejscu, pozostawił towarzyszom ponowne ukrycie prowiantu; nie potrzebowali z niego korzystać. Obszedł obozowisko i chciał jeszcze raz sprawdzić warty, gdy wychwycił spojrzenie swojego adiutanta i zrezygnował. Zignorował miejsce w oczywisty sposób pozostawione dla niego pomiędzy rannymi, skupionymi zgodnie z rozkazem w centrum grupy, i usiadł nieco dalej, tak, by móc się oprzeć o duży głaz. W tym miejscu też był chroniony, a jednocześnie miał obozowisko na widoku i nie było jak zajść go od tyłu. Nie zdzierżyłby w tej chwili nikogo kręcącego się poza zasięgiem wzroku, choćby to był któryś z jego braci.

– Ogień? – zagadnął go Aphedir. W ręce trzymał woreczek z lekami, a na palcu kołysał delikatnie niewielkim kociołkiem.

– Możesz. – Maedhros skinął przyzwalająco głową, przeleciawszy wzrokiem po rannych. – Przygotuj, co trzeba.

– Jak...? – zaczął Aphedir, ale spojrzenie dowódcy kazało mu urwać pytanie. – Zaraz będzie gotowe.

Maedhros był mu za to wdzięczny, bo pytanie o rękę było ostatnim, jakie chciałby w tej chwili usłyszeć. Pozostał na swoim miejscu, obserwując uważnie grupę. Miał w zwiadzie kilku nowych elfów z oddziałów Maglora, których zabrał ze sobą, by poznali teren i kryjówki, skoro teraz wspólnie stanowili załogę Himring. Brat wybrał mu takich zwiadowców, o których wiedział, że sprostają tempu, jakie zwykle narzucał najstarszy syn Feanora. Mimo tego, że nowi sprawdzili się dobrze, Maedhros poświęcił chwilę, by przyjrzeć się uważniej zwłaszcza temu, który został ranny. Elf siedział cicho, Aphedir sprawdzał mu właśnie opatrunki. Żaden z rannych nie skarżył się głośno, ale też żaden niczego nie zatajał.

Posiłek stawał Maedhrosowi w gardle, ale kęs po kęsie zmuszał się, by jeść. Jego własny rozkaz dotyczył wszystkich bez wyjątku i naprawdę nie potrzebował, by ktokolwiek mu o tym przypominał, choćby spojrzeniem. Palce z trudnością utrzymywały podróżny chleb, ale gdy Maedhros oparł ranne ramię o podciągnięte kolana i pomagał sobie drugą ręką, zdołał podnieść dłoń do ust. Choć ruch był bolesny, wolał to, niż prosić kogoś o pomoc. Nie tu, nie teraz.

– Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. – Aphedir przykucnął przy dowódcy na samym końcu.

Maedhros był boleśnie świadomy, że nie może go odesłać, by zajął się innymi rannymi, gdyż to już zostało zrobione, więc towarzysz zręcznie pozbawił go argumentu.

– Dobrze – skinął krótko głową, nie wykonując najmniejszego gestu w stronę Aphedira.

– Mogę? – Elf mimo to sięgnął do ramienia, a Maedhros zmusił się, by go nie cofnąć. Palce na czole sprawiły, że po plecach przeszedł go dreszcz obrzydzenia.

– Nie trzeba. Opatrunki dobrze się trzymają – wycedził, przez moment przeklinając głaz za plecami, który nie pozwalał mu się odsunąć.

– Ale może być gorączka – zauważył niezadowolony Aphedir; tego można się było spodziewać po orczych strzałach. Bez wyjaśnień zostawił Maedhrosowi kubek z naparem, przezornie wtykając mu go w dłoń.

Naczynie okazało się większym wyzwaniem niż kawałek chleba. Rękę ciągnęło w dół i Maedhros zmuszony był pochylić się aż do kolan, bo nie było mowy o uniesieniu jej choćby o cal. Wychylił może połowę kubka, gdy coś zaszeleściło za jego plecami i odruchowo obejrzał się. Zbyt gwałtownie. Ramię przeszył ból, palce rozluźniły i tak niepewny uścisk, a reszta naparu wylała się na kolana przy wtórze wysyczanego przez zęby przekleństwa.

xxx

Przenikliwy wiatr nie dawał zapomnieć o zimie, która wciąż trzymała wzgórza w swym lodowatym uścisku. Kto nie musiał, nie opuszczał zabudowań, gdzie zimno nie miało dostępu. Zwłaszcza nocą, gdy wzrok z trudem przebijał mrok, nikt poza strażnikami nie kręcił się niepotrzebnie na murach.

Maedhros jednak stanął na warcie. Powinien być znużony, _był_ znużony, walką, utratą krwi, wreszcie forsownym marszem, ale niepokój nie dawał mu wysiedzieć spokojnie w komnatach, nie mówiąc już o udaniu się na spoczynek. Potrzebował zajęcia.

Wieczór spędził z Maglorem, dowiadując się, co takiego działo się podczas dwóch tygodni jego nieobecności. Śpiewak sam dopiero doszedł do siebie po ataku smoka, który zniszczył jego siedzibę i kazał mu szukać schronienia w Himring, więc teraz obserwował brata z niepokojem, aż Maedhros zirytował się i opuścił jego towarzystwo, wymawiając się zmęczeniem. Na próżno jednak łudził się, że zazna odpoczynku.

Westchnął cicho i oparł łokcie o kamienny parapet blanki. Alcarino dał mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli chce wyleczyć rękę szybko i bez komplikacji, powinien ją oszczędzać chociaż przez kilka pierwszych dni. To jednak w jego wypadku graniczyło z niemożliwością, a perspektywa bycia zupełnie bezradnym i to w sytuacji, gdy wciąż musieli się mieć na baczności...

Wystarczył szelest. Instynkty zadziałały, nim skojarzył, gdzie jest. Obrót, uderzenie. Szarpnięcie i ból. Nogi podcięte celnym kopnięciem. Skulona sylwetka. To dobrze, nie walczy. Był bez broni, ale to nie oznaczało, że był bezbronny. Nie mógł być, nigdy. Nigdy więcej.

I głos. Obcy, ale nie plugawy. Zaskoczony, przestraszony. Elfi.

Elf. Zdumiony okrzyk należał do elfa. Maedhros cofnął się o krok, paniczny strach ustąpił miejsca furii, gdy popatrzył już przytomniej na postać u swych stóp. Chłopak siadał właśnie powoli, przerażone spojrzenie utkwił w synu Feanora. Ręką sięgnął do puchnącego momentalnie oka, ale poza tym zamarł w bezruchu. Maedhros nie znał go, więc dzieciak musiał należeć do uciekinierów przybyłych z Maglorem.

– Lordzie Maedhrosie?! – Strażnik z najbliższego posterunku przybiegł do nich, a gdy zobaczył chłopaka, na jego twarzy także odmalował się gniew. – Terendo, oszalałeś?!

Maedhros oparł się dyskretnie o mur za plecami, gdy nagle z całą mocą dotarło do niego, co się właśnie wydarzyło, a obraz zawirował. Przymknął na moment oczy, odetchnął głębiej. Choć Alcarino dał mu coś wcześniej na uśmierzenie bólu, ramię znów rwało bezlitośnie, jak gdyby ktoś wbijał w nie rozżarzony pręt. I to w lewe, to zdrowe, jedyne... W dodatku czuł ciepłą strużkę spływającą po ramieniu aż do łokcia. Niedobrze.

– Maedhrosie?

Najstarszy syn Feanora potrząsnął głową, próbując odpędzić znużenie, i otworzył oczy. Strażnik przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, jakby obawiał się, że dowódca będzie potrzebować pomocy. Za jego plecami pechowy podrostek pozbierał się chwiejnie na nogi i obserwował ich obu z niezrozumieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

– Zabierz go stąd i wyjaśnij, jakie tu mamy zasady – wycedził Maedhros, obejmując zranione ramię. – I wyślij kogoś do Alcarino, niech do mnie przyjdzie. Będę u siebie.

– Tak jest.

xxx

Alcarino jak zwykle nie kazał na siebie czekać, zastukał i wszedł do środka chwilę po Maedhrosie, ledwie ten miał czas zdjąć płaszcz i rozluźnić kurtkę; potem palce odmówiły współpracy, czy tego chciał, czy nie.

– Zamknij drzwi.

Uzdrowiciel uniósł pytająco brwi, ale posłusznie przekręcił klucz. Maedhros z rzadka zamykał się tak dokładnie, a zwłaszcza teraz manewrowanie kluczem musiało sprawiać mu trudność.

– W czym problem? – zapytał spokojnie i położył na biurku paczuszkę ze świeżymi opatrunkami.

Maedhros wykonał jakiś nieokreślony gest kikutem, wskazując na przemoczony rękaw; zaprzestał prób zmuszenia palców do rozpięcia guzików. Milczał, gdy Alcarino ostrożnie wyswobodził ranną rękę z ubrania i zdjął przesiąknięte opatrunki. Dopiero gdy uzdrowiciel przemywał naruszoną ranę, syknął wściekle.

– Mam przestać? – Alcarino cofnął dłoń ze szmatką, poczekał, aż Maedhros złapie z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Maskował się dobrze, ale ledwie skrywał skrajne napięcie. – Co się stało?

– Nie zrobiłem mu krzywdy – mruknął ranny, przysuwając się bliżej na znak, że można kontynuować. – Smarkacz mnie zaskoczył! – warknął wściekły, nie wiadomo, na kogoś, czy na siebie.

– Kto?

– Jakiś młokos z oddziałów Maglora zabawiał się w podchodzenie wartowników na murach i wziął mnie za jednego z nich – wyjaśnił zirytowany Maedhros. – Głupiec! Mógł skończyć na dole.

To wiele wyjaśniało. Załoga Himring wiedziała, że kogo jak kogo, ale dowódcy nie zachodzi się od tyłu i nie zaskakuje, jeśli się nie chce zostać wgniecionym w podłogę. W najlepszym wypadku. A zachodzenie rannego Maedhrosa było już skrajną głupotą... Lub zwyczajnie niewiedzą. Alcarino nie omieszkał powtórzyć na głos swoich spostrzeżeń.

– Teraz już będzie wiedział. – Maedhros zrobił ruch, jakby chciał wzruszyć ramionami, ale dłoń uzdrowiciela powstrzymała go przed tym. – Dziękuję.

– Zamierzasz odpocząć? Pomóc ci? – Alcarino wskazał na buty, a jednocześnie zawiązał na szyi końce temblaka. – Daj przynajmniej ręce odpocząć, chociaż chwilę nią nie ruszaj – przykazał, gdy zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami Maedhros pokręcił głową na sugestię snu.

– Może być ciężko.

– Chcesz, żeby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa? – Alcarino zdecydował się zapytać wprost.

– Nie potrzebuję niańki – prychnął z urazą Maedhros. – I będę kiepskim towarzyszem – popatrzył na uzdrowiciela, a potem nagle uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Może jeszcze chcesz tu kazać przynieść kolację i wino? – zakpił i machnął słabo lewym łokciem, wskazując na temblak krępujący rękę.

– Jeżeli sobie tego życzysz. – Alcarino narzucił rannemu na ramiona jedną z luźniejszych, rozpinanych tunik. – Nie muszę pytać, żeby wiedzieć, że nie byłeś na kolacji – zauważył łagodnie.

– Za dużo kłopotu. – Na potwierdzenie swych słów Maedhros z wysiłkiem oparł ramię o biurko i spróbował chwycić kubek, który uzdrowiciel przyniósł ze sobą. Pochylając się i pomagając sobie kikutem, zdołał upić kilka łyków, ale później w ostatniej chwili przechylił naczynie z powrotem do pionu, nim wyślizgnęło się ze słabego uchwytu. – To się nie robi smaczniejsze – skomentował z ostentacyjnym niezadowoleniem.

– Ale też nie przestaje działać, Nelyo.

Zdrobnienie, z rzadka używane przez braci, na moment zaskoczyło Maedhrosa i to wystarczyło, by uzdrowiciel przechylił się ponad biurkiem i podsunął mu kubek do ust. Ranny spojrzał na niego z jawną urazą, ale skapitulował i pozwolił się napoić.

– Jesteśmy sami – przypomniał Alcarino. Z jakiegoś względu Maedhros był niespokojny i to tak, że ledwie to ukrywał. Czy to bezradność tak go wytrącała z równowagi, czy też wydarzyło się coś jeszcze, tego uzdrowiciel nie wiedział. Na pewno incydent na murach nie pomógł, ale też coś wcześniej musiało wygnać go nocą z komnat i kazało potem szukać towarzystwa uzdrowiciela. Alcarino wątpił, by Maedhros zamierzał go oświecić, ale też nie zamierzał naciskać.

– Nie zatrzymuję cię – mruknął Maedhros, wsuwając kikut pod temblak, by sprawdzić, czy zdoła go sam zdjąć. – Poradzę sobie.

– Nie zamierzasz się kłaść – zauważył Alcarino. – Ale kąpiel mogłaby ci dobrze zrobić – zasugerował.

– Jest środek nocy.

– Nie szkodzi. Przygotuję.

Maedhros zmierzył uzdrowiciela czujnym spojrzeniem, jakby chciał mu przekazać, że wyczuwa jego intencje, ale skinął tylko głową na zgodę.

Alcarino wyszedł i poczekał chwilę, by upewnić się, czy nie usłyszy szczęku klucza w drzwiach. Prywatna umywalnia Maedhrosa znajdowała się kilka pomieszczeń dalej i nawet teraz, przy znacznym przeludnieniu twierdzy, pozostała do wyłącznego użytku synów Feanora. Uzdrowiciel zajrzał sprawdzić, czy woda prowadzona systemem rur kuchni jest dostatecznie ciepła. Nie usatysfakcjonowany temperaturą, polecił przynieść z kuchni dwa gary wrzątku, a do swojego podopiecznego wrócił dopiero, gdy wszystko było już gotowe.

Maedhros przez ten czas chyba nawet nie drgnął. Siedział sztywno w fotelu z ciasno skrzyżowanymi ramionami, ale Alcarino szybko zorientował się, że nie miał racji. Ranny pocierał kikutem o bok i zamarł tylko na widok otwieranych drzwi, a zobaczywszy, kto wszedł, bez ukrywania powrócił do prób rozmasowania ręki. Uzdrowiciel już dawno nie widział u niego tego gestu.

– Wszystko jest już gotowe. Chodź.

– Zaraz. Zdejmij mi to. – Maedhros był blady i spocony, a ciemne sińce zdawały się bardziej podkreślać błyszczące oczy niż chwilę wcześniej.

– Nie chcę, żebyś zamoczył ranę – zauważył spokojnie uzdrowiciel. – Zostaw.

– Zdejmij – zażądał Maedhros bardziej stanowczo i wbrew zmęczeniu podniósł się płynnie na nogi. – Chociaż ty mnie nie pętaj. Wiem – uprzedził niecierpliwym tonem protest. – Po prostu zdejmij. Proszę.

– Będziesz musiał przytrzymać w górze. – Alcarino skapitulował i usunął chustę.

Maedhros odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą i przymknął na moment oczy. Już spokojniejszy, poszedł do łaźni i pozwolił się rozebrać. Alcarino udawał, że nie czuje mięśni spinających się i kurczących, gdy tylko jego palce dotykały skóry.

Woda zadziałała jak zwykle. Po chwili śledzenia czujnym wzrokiem każdego ruchu uzdrowiciela, Maedhros odpuścił i oparł się o balię. Ciepła woda przynosiła ulgę i pomagała rozluźnić spięte mięśnie. Alcarino uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy spostrzegł, że najstarszy syn Feanora przestał wwiercać się w niego stalowym spojrzeniem i przymknął oczy, odchylając głowę w tył. Wiedział jednak, że nie może pozwolić mu zasnąć, jeszcze nie teraz.

– Co nowego w okolicy? – zagadnął.

Maedhros zerknął na niego z cieniem ponurego uśmiechu błąkającym się po ustach, jak gdyby chciał zapytać, czy uzdrowiciel na pewno chce wiedzieć, świadom, dlaczego Alcarino pyta. Zsunął się głębiej w wodę i zaczął raportować, jak gdyby był na zebraniu rady.


End file.
